26 Times
26 Times is an EPIC fanfic by Mirror-Chan on Fanfiction.net. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THIS PERSON! DO NOT CREDIT ME! THank you. :) Disneygirl94 02:05, September 15, 2010 (UTC)DG Chapter One: Phineas Flynn A is for Accepting Everyone has their flaws. It was Phineas' special skill to be able to see past them all. B is for Brave When anyone was in trouble, Phineas would always be the first there. And he would always be the first one to mount a rescue attempt. C is for Cheerful Phineas never dwelt on the past. His happy-go-lucky personality was the reason he was liked by so many people. D is for Daring "That's a risk I'll have to take," Phineas said, as he fell back from the group to help Isabella. E is for Enthusiastic Phineas could get excited about literally anything. From games, to chores, he even got excited at bedtime, planning what to do when he woke up tomorrow. F is for Friendship "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry!" said the young girl who had walked into him. "It's fine," Phineas said, getting to his feet. "So, going someplace in a hurry?" "I've got to get home, quickly." The girl said. As she began to walk away, Phineas called after her. "Hey, what's your name?" The girl turned. "Isabella." She said. "Yours?" "Phineas." He said. "So, I'll see you around?" Isabella smiled. "Sure." She said, before turning and skipping away up the street. Isabella, at the age of five, was his first friend outside of his house. G is for Generous If anyone needed anything done in a hurry, Phineas made sure that he and Ferb were on the case, and had it done by the end of the day. H is for Hyper "Candace, Candace, Candace!" Said the four-year-old Phineas. "What, what, what?" Candace said with irritation. "I'm bored." Phineas said. Candace almost bashed her head on the desk. He was so hard to keep pleased, because he was so eager to see and do everything. I is for Inquisitive "I wonder what's in here…" The seven-year-old murmured, holding a shell up to his face. "Ow!" The boy's eyes watered as the crab, unhappy at being disturbed, clawed the end of his nose. "Haven't you heard, Phineas?" Linda said gently, pulling the crab away. "Curiosity killed the cat." "But I'm not a cat!" Phineas protested. J is for Jocular Phineas could make a joke out of practically anything. They ranged from hilariously bad to genuinely funny, and anywhere in-between. K is for Kind When the strange green-blue creature had wandered into their backyard, Phineas had been the one who insisted they keep him. When the others wouldn't take the responsibility, he was the one who named him, and who cared for him with all his heart. And he was the one who turned the opinion of the household, and convinced them to care for Perry too. L is for Lively He tossed and turned in bed, rolling over and over, until…THWACK! Phineas' eyes shot open as he fell onto the floor, and Ferb gave him a concerned look from the opposite bed. "Heh, sorry about that." Phineas said. "Lively dreams, you know?" M is for Miniature Phineas never really cared that he was shorter than everyone else. Heck, he could be ant-sized and he wouldn't mind, as long as he could still enjoy his day. N is for Naïve Isabella never knew why Phineas was so oblivious to love. It made for extra embarrassment on their first date. "So, did you finally notice that I loved you all these years?" Isabella said teasingly, batting her eyelashes. "All these years?" Phineas said. He thought for a moment, then went and bashed his head on the nearest brick wall. "Sorry." He mumbled, "Sorry I was so naïve." O is for Odd "How do you come up with this stuff?" Isabella said in awe, staring up at their newly-made rotating restaurant. "I don't know." Phineas said with a chuckle. "Maybe it's just how my mind works." P is for Protective The first time Isabella met Ferb, she tipped her head in confusion. "Why is your hair green?" She said. Knowing that Ferb would likely not answer, Phineas jumped in. "It's natural, from his mother's side." He said. "He doesn't talk much; he's more of a man of action." "Fair enough." Isabella said. "Sorry if I seemed rude." "It's fine." Phineas said. Q is for Quick-Thinking As the round saw blade in the woodwork room caught Isabella's hair, she squealed in pain and fear. After a second, she was able to pull away. She turned to see the saw eating a severed portion of her hair, and Phineas standing with a pair of scissors. R is for Red Phineas liked having red hair; it was something uncommon. And to be an individual was all that he ever wanted. S is for Step-Brother Phineas was lying quietly on his bed, four years old, when he heard the door open and his mother came in with her new partner, who he recognized. Another person came nervously in; a young green-haired boy who was quite tall for his age. "Phineas, this is your new step-brother, Ferb." Linda said. "He's your age, so you should get along fine." As the door was closed again, Ferb remained standing near it, apparently unsure of what to do. Phineas climbed down from his bed and toddled over on his little legs. "Hi, I'm Phineas!" He said brightly. "Nice to meet you!" "I'm Ferb." The other boy said quietly, his accent very pronounced. "So, what do you want to do?" Phineas asked. Ferb shrugged. "You don't talk much, do you?" Ferb shook his head. "That's cool. You don't have to if you don't want to; I've got more than enough talking in me for the both of us!" T is for Tough The Flynn-Fletchers ran to the staircase after they heard a "THUD", followed by a loud "CRACK", and a whimper of pain. Phineas was at the bottom of the stairs, his wrist twisted. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Candace said, helping him up. "I'm fine…fine." Phineas said, then flinched as his hand touched the stair-rail. U is for Unique "I've always found it so interesting that all things are unique." Phineas said, as he continued his speech for biology class. "Even things that seem the same are different on the inside. It's always been-" "Sorry, Flynn, but I'll have to stop you there." His teacher said, with a slight smile. "You're already ten minutes over the limit for the speech." V is for Voracious No matter how old, how big, or how experienced, Phineas could out-eat anyone in Danville…well, except maybe Ferb. There were some questions that could never be answered, and the reason for both boys' appetites was one of them. W is for Watchful As he ran down the dark corridor, he saw a shadow pass up ahead. Quickly, he shot, and was rewarded with a loud "BEEP". "Ugh," Isabella said, removing her suit. "How do you always beat me at laser tag?" "It's a skill; I always keep an eye out." Phineas answered. X is for X-Ray "Well, Mr. Flynn, it appears you've fractured your wrist." The doctor said, holding up an X-Ray. Phineas studied the image, then shrugged. "I'll be fine by tomorrow." Y is for Youthful Even as he got older, Phineas was always full of child-like glee. He passed this on to his children, and the trait continued down the generations. Z is for Zany "You guys are so crazy!" Candace yelled, seeing the giant waterslide in the backyard. "I can't help it!" Phineas called back, from the top of the slide. "It's just the way I am!" With this, he leapt head first down the slide. Well, that was entertaining. Personally I liked the ones for "F", "S" and "Z". And I might turn the one for "D" into a fanfic in itself. So…R&R, and Mirror-chan is out, PEACE! So, second chapter, and thank you to my one reviewer! Also, if you want me to rant about how awesome YOUR story is in my author's notes, mention it in a review, I'll check it out and get back to you. And also also, I'm working on an actual story (well, if you count just making it up in my head as I go along), though at the moment it's seeming a bit too much like some other ones I've read. Namely Over-Complexity by DasScnabeltier, which you should totally go and read RIGHT NOW. But anyway, I'm rambling. ON TO THE CHAPTER! 26 Times Chapter Two: Ferb Fletcher (Oh, didn't see that coming, did you?) A is for Academic He spent so much of his time reading, that he was occasionally seen as a human encyclopaedia, even by Phineas. It didn't bother him, though, since he knew it was true. B is for Bold So, he was a little strange at times. He knew others saw him that way, but he was brave enough to be himself, and wouldn't have it any other way. C is for Candace He did love his sister, even though he didn't show it often. But he never understood why she was so determined that their mother should see what they were doing. D is for Dad In the months between mothers, his father had always been there for him. When he found out they were moving, he was daunted. But, with a little help from his dad, he made it with his head held high. E is for Eccentric Sometimes, when the occasion called for it, he'd take their invention one step further with some crazy idea that had popped up during the build. It was his little way of taking advantage of the situation. F is for Fearless Nothing surprised him. Or at least that's how he made it seem. And not even a little risk would get between him and success in his and Phineas' plans. G is for Green He had lost count now of how many people had asked him about his green hair. And whenever they asked, and he decided to answer, the answer was always the same. "It came from my mother. And it's how I remember her." H is for History If he had inherited one interest from his father's influence, then it was definitely his love of history. Ancient or modern, human or animal, natural or mechanical, he was interested in all of it. And just like his father, it was another of his drawing qualities. I is for Inspirational When he was quiet, he was just another one in the group. When he spoke, and spoke to influence, he could rally entire cities. J is for Joyful Though he expressed so little emotion, he truly loved his life as it was. If he had never met Phineas, he was sure that he would have felt something missing from his life. K is for Kinney Emily Kinney had been his first friend. They had done everything together. And when he had moved away it had hurt both of them. So many years later, he met her again; and he saw that she had not changed from the kind, thoughtful girl of his youth. L is for Laconic Laconism; the brevity of speech, had always been a habit of his. By not overusing words, he knew whatever he said would be taken seriously, at least to a point. But as he grew older, he began to draw out of this habit; slowly but surely. M is for Mother He barely remembered her; she had died not two years after his birth. But he remembered one thing, and that was her smiling face. Green hair, blue eyes, like him. So he could remember her every day when he looked in the mirror. N is for Nocturne It wasn't uncommon for him to be unable to sleep. On these nights, he would simply sit on the windowsill, staring into the night, and thinking about anything until he finally dozed off. O is for Opposite Some say that he was a perfect opposite of his brother; green to Phineas' red, tall to short, quiet to talkative, calm to hyper. Temperance to fire, and Phineas was a push for his occasional caution. But, you know what they say; opposites attract. P is for Phineas Having no siblings and few friends had made Ferb's early years hard. But after meeting Phineas, a whole new world of invention, engineering and adventure was opened up to the both of them, and they seized the opportunity gladly. Q is for Quirky "Remind me why you painted the stadium fire-hydrant red?" Phineas said quizzically, gazing up at the sports stadium they had created that day. Ferb shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time?" Phineas asked. He nodded. Phineas shook his head. "Ah, well, I guess your quirks know best." R is for Reliable Whether he was needed to talk to, to help build, to give advice, or anything else, he would always be there, and give anything his all. S is for Stoic Some people found it strange that he didn't express his emotions often. His friends were used to it, and knew that when he did show emotion, it was sincere. T is for Trustworthy If you needed to get something off your chest, but know that it would never be told, he would be your first choice. U is for Unpredictable Due to his mixture of habits and quirks, you could never be quite sure what he'd do next. It annoyed some people, but spontaneity was an encouraged trait in the Flynn-Fletcher family. V is for Vanessa He had loved her, once. But he soon realized that it wouldn't work. As he moved on, he found another love, and now the two were friends. Nothing more, nothing less. W is for Witty If you even thought about making a snide little quip about him, or anyone he knew, expect a cutting comeback about two seconds later, delivered professionally and without hesitation. X is for Xenophobia He had always been a little wary around strangers, because of the bullying he had endured as a child. He wouldn't even speak in front of a person until he knew whether they were a friend or an enemy. Y is for Yearly Once a year, the family returned to England, to see the sights, and to spend a little time with Ferb's grandparents. And once a year, he and his father would visit the cemetery, and leave a single white rose on his mother's grave. Z is for Zigzag "You're so unpredictable, Ferb." Phineas said one day, with a smile. "I mean, I've known you for so long, and even I'm not quite sure what goes on in your head." Ferb chuckled softly. "Maybe that's the way I like to be." Alright, DONE, and I officially want to smash my computer right now, 'cuz the MS word's gone all weird on me. Anywho, the inspiration for "I" came from the episode "The Lizard Whisperer", where Ferb pretty much rallies the whole city, "L" is from the fact that he seems to be talking more in later episodes, the word for "N", nocturne, means a night scene, and Emily Kinney is not my character. She belongs to disneygirl10 of Phineas and Ferb fanon. Anyway, R&R. Mirror-chan is out (again), PEACE! (Oh, and also, the "opposites attract line, NOT in a slashy way. Thought you ought to know.) ''' '''So, the THIRD chapter, and after this one I'll probably go into pairings, (mostly because I'm running out of words that start with X) unless I decide to do an Isabella chapter. The reviews are much appreciated, too. And I might be writing a little pairing fluff fanfic at some point. So watch out for that one. But, anyway…moving on, it's time for… Chapter Three: Candace Flynn A is for Aggravation She didn't even know how the boys got rid of their inventions at the end of the day, and she didn't care. All she knew was that they were always gone, and her parents thought she was crazy. She'd show them one day. B is for Busted Her friends called it a 'little problem'. Her parents called it an 'unhealthy obsession'. The fact was, she was absolutely determined to catch her brothers in the act, and she wouldn't give up until that day came. C is for Crush She had loved Jeremy for as long as she could remember. She would do whatever it took to please him, just to see his smile and hear a kind word. He made her feel like she was appreciated. The day she found out he returned her feelings, her heart soared like a dove. D is for Doting Sure, she got irritated when the boys were annoying her; whether they meant to or not, it was a natural thing. But when they weren't, she was a doting older sister to rival any other. E is for Envious Candace was prone to envy. And the reason that she was so determined to see her brothers caught was that she knew she would never get away with the same things. F is for Father He had left the family when she was a young girl. She never knew why. And she never saw him again. But he was still her father, and she still wondered about him sometimes, and what caused him to leave. G is for Guarded She never let her family help her with her problems. She would try to handle it herself; if that failed, she'd turn to her friends. Unfortunately for her, Phineas and Ferb never quite understood that. H is for Help Mostly, the plans were crazy, and she wanted no part of them. However, if there was potential to benefit her, or someone she cared about, she was in. I is for Immature She always tried to act as though she was an adult, and it did fool some people. However, in reality, she was just as playful and unsure as she had been in her childhood. J is for Just In her eyes, she was always doing what was right. Sadly, not everyone shared her point of view on the matter. K is for Kiss She had always dreamed of her first kiss being shared with the one person she loved most. When it finally happened; on a clear night, music playing, and the fresh feeling of triumph searing through her veins, it was even better than she could possibly have imagined. L is for Lonely She could sometimes seem a little clingy; she was lost without her friends and family. In truth, she was only lonely; she needed people to support her, and she needed to feel as if she belonged. M is for Musical She was talented; no one could deny that. So, when she was cast to star in the first musical held by her high school, no-one was surprised when, on the show's conclusion, the entire audience gave her a two-minute standing ovation. N is for Neurotic On her better days, she would even admit it herself. Her neuroses would sometimes prevent her from living life to the fullest, but to the people who knew her, they were just another part of the lovably crazy package. O is for Overreaction The first time she was asked out on a date, she instantly called two of her friends, told them, and then spent the next five minutes screaming with excitement into her phone. P is for Perfectionist "Candace," Stacy began, as she watched her friend dig through her wardrobe, "you do realize the dance isn't until next week?" "Sure, sure, Stacy." Candace said, without looking, "But I need to make sure I have the perfect outfit. If I don't, then I need time to find one." Q is for Quizzical Candace had so many different states; it was hard to tell which one she was in at any given time. It was just another of life's big mysteries. R is for Robust No matter how many times the same scene played out each day, she was completely ready to go at it again the next. She knew that, if she kept trying, her effort would one day pay off. And that day, she would be ready. S is for Sly A lot of the time, the boys (or at least, one of them) didn't even realize Candace wanted evidence of their plans. Any chance she got to get close enough, she would begin to think of ways to turn the situation to her favour. T is for Talkative "Ohmygosh, Stacy, you know how I said yesterday that I heard Jeremy saying to Coltrane that he should totally ask you on a date? And Coltrane said that he was going to?" "Yeah, of course." Stacy said. "Well, I was totally right, wasn't I?" Candace said excitedly. U is for Uncontrollable When Candace set her mind to something, she would do it, no matter what anyone said. She refused to be told what to do, and it had got so that many of her friends didn't even try. V is for Volatile When she was in a bad mood, anything would set her off, innocent or otherwise. And there was one thing which would be guaranteed to push her over the edge, accidentally, every time… "Phineas!" W is for Wishful If she had one wish, it was this; that she could live her life accepted by those around her. Now she only hoped that it would come true. X is for Xavier After her marriage to Jeremy, she had three children; Xavier, Amanda and Fred. And no matter how often she looked at them, it made her smile how much they now reminded her of herself, Phineas and Ferb, so many years ago. Y is for Yelling She'd never understood the 'anti-yelling' rules in museums; it wasn't like there was anything to wake up. And every time, without fail, she would get herself kicked out for overreacting to some minor detail. Z is for Zero She had zero tolerance for anything she viewed as wrong. And she had the determination and the force to make sure that nothing she had a problem with went unchecked. Wow, it's so much easier writing for Candace than it is writing for the boys; probably because I always write for girls in my original stories. Anyway, a few of these references came from the singularly awesome episode, 'Summer Belongs to You!', including parts of 'C', 'D', 'G', 'H', 'I' and 'K'. 'X' was a reference to 'Quantum Boogaloo'; 'Y' was a reference to 'It's About Time!'; and 'O' was a reference to 'Journey to the Centre of Candace'. Also, my daily recommendation: go and read Alphabet Soup by 'Lil Miss Kandy Kane. It's all kinds of awesome and adorable. Mirror-chan is out, peace! Okay, so I caved in to myself and decided to slot in an Isabella chapter before I go on to the pairings. And I've noticed recently that you never notice how much is in the dictionary until you're in it looking purely for adjectives. So many words. Anyway, hope you like! Chapter Four: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro A is for Adventurous Whether it was with her Fireside Girls troop or with Phineas and Ferb, Isabella was always up for an adventure. And she was always prepared for anything. B is for Bright Though she wasn't quite at the boys' scale, she was far above average in intelligence, and was a great leader and planner. C is for Cry Isabella had never been too proud to cry. She tried not to, but sometimes it all became too much; she felt like all hope was lost, then she just broke down. D is for Destiny She had always felt that her first meeting with Phineas had been destined to happen; star crossed lovers brought together at first sight. Unfortunately, destiny didn't count on the boy being quite that naive. E is for Energetic Isabella could keep going for hours without rest, going over all terrain until she would finally crash during the night. Everyone agreed that it was hard to keep up, but there were two people always prepared to do so. F is for Fiery Isabella was incredibly defensive of her friends, even more so of her crush. Insult or threaten any of her friends, and you'd have her to deal with. And she would be none too forgiving about it, either. G is for Goals She had her own little life goals planned out, and she strived to make sure they came true. Nothing came between her and her goals. H is for Hiding "Ready or not, here I come." Came a playful voice from a distance. She heard the sound of feet crossing the grass, and burrowed deeper into her hiding place. Minutes later, she heard rustling, and a triangular head appeared in front of her own. "Hey Isabella." Phineas said. "Whatcha doin'?" "Hiding from you." Isabella said, a playful note of annoyance in her voice. "Too bad." Phineas said with a laugh. "You're it." I is for Icy Her friends only usually saw one side of her; loving, sweet, and caring to all. Get on her wrong side, however, and you should be prepared for a cold, unforgiving ice princess; snarky, witty and cutting in her remarks. J is for Jet Jet, ebony, raven; so many different ways to describe her silky black locks. But she was all for simplicity; people could describe it how they liked. K is for Kaleidoscope Isabella giggled as she looked through the little tube. "There's so many different colours and patterns." She said. "Just like there are in the world." L is for Light Phineas looked quickly behind him as he placed Isabella carefully onto the ground. "You're so light." He commented. Isabella blushed. "Th-thank you." She stammered. M is for Midnight Her dark blue eyes exerted a certain allure to all who gazed into their crystalline depths. They were always full of sparkle and joy, unaffected by the clouding of sorrows, and reflected so clearly all that they could see. N is for Nightingale Isabella could sing as sweetly as a bird, and the people lucky enough to hear her always told her so. O is for Obsession Is it wrong to be obsessed with the one you love? Isabella had never thought so; quite the contrary, as she would instantly recite the events of a whole day with her love as soon as she returned home. P is for Pinky When she had gone to the stray animal shelter, she hadn't expected to find anything she and her parents would like. But as they passed the final cage, a charming little Chihuahua presented itself, and they instantly fell for its cute little face. Q is for Query She was very curious as a child, and her mother always encouraged it. Better to learn things now, she said, then waste time asking questions when she was older. R is for Rain A four year old girl stood in the rain, staring up at the sky. Someone placed a hand on her shoulder, shattering her little world. She turned and saw a familiar face. "What is it, Isabella?" Phineas asked, in a curious tone. "The sky is crying." She said, turning to look again. S is for Secret The first people she had told about her crush had been the Fireside Girls. Then Candace. And somehow Ferb had found out. Practically everyone knew...then again, practically everyone but Phineas. T is for Time After her year twelve graduation, she sat with her two closest friends; the same ones as when she was ten, now joined by another – the polite blonde, Emily. As she stared vaguely into the distance, trying to comprehend that she was leaving, she thought of only one thing. "Promise me that this will never change. How we are...how strong our friendship is. Promise me that it will never change." She said softly – this thought was for her friends, and her friends only. "Promise." Phineas said. "Promise." Said Emily and Ferb. U is for Unicorn As she grew up, her love of unicorns became less and less obvious. No one knew by the time she was in high school. But in the bottom of her cupboard, there always sat a patched, dirty, cuddly stuffed unicorn from when she was five. It meant so much to her, for so many reasons. Not least that it was the first gift given to her by Phineas. V is for Vocal Isabella was very talkative when she wanted to be, but she knew when to knuckle down and work hard, and when to shut up and focus. Any other time, though, she could talk non-stop. W is for Whisper The day of her sixteenth birthday was the day of the big dance for her school year. She would always remember, as she was led onto the dance floor and the soft music played, as her crush of twelve years leaned down close to her ear, and whispered in an alluring tone, "I love you, Isabella." Her heart stopped for a second, and the world fell away as the two of them moved together through the spotlight. X is for Xylophone It had been the first instrument she was introduced to, and was the prelude for the prodigious musical talent that she would show later in life. Y is for Yesterday She didn't always live in the moment, and there were some days where she would just dwell in the past. But she would move on, and be the same happy girl by the end of the day. Z is for Zealous She was excitable some days, reserved others. But on the days when she felt like it, her enthusiasm could only be rivalled by one person, and that was Phineas. And this one is, like, majorly supportive of Phinabella, so yeah. And I'm also thinking about ditching the alphabet thing for the pairing chapters, and just using 26 words, because I have officially run out of X-words and Z-words. Also, please see my previous disclaimer about Emily Kinney. My favourite one from this lot would probably be either "M" or "T". Anyway, until the next chapter (btw, don't know when I'll update, 'cuz I have a huge assignment that I totally left to the last minute), I am out. Peace! Right, so, I've had a comment asking for a Vanessa chapter, and a request/thinly veiled threat for one about Perry, because of 23 in my last chapter (I couldn't think of anything else that would make Phineas break down like that short of someone dying). So, I'll do those ones as chapters after the pairings. So, please don't set the Sixth Dimension and your dreaded security system on me, DasSchnabeltier, I'll get around to it. And the Vanessa chapter for you, cupcakez12. But for now, 'tis time for… Chapter Six: Femily 1. Silence The two could sit together in silence for as long as they liked; some people may see it as a sign of awkwardness, but it had become a habit for Ferb and Emily. And they knew they wouldn't have it any other way. 2. Nightmare Emily tossed and turned in her sleep, visions of horror passing behind her eyes. She sat straight upright, barely holding back a scream so as not to wake the other eight in the tent. Ever the light sleeper, Ferb opened one eye and sat up, giving Emily a questioning gaze. "It's fine…" She said softly. "Just go back to sleep." He looked at her for a second longer, then hesitantly laid back down and closed his eyes again. Emily watched him as his breathing fell into the rhythmic pattern of sleep, and sighed. If only he knew what had caused her nightmare. 3. Boundless The vast forest was laid out before them, passing into the mists at the edge of their vision. The beauty was in the simplicity, and Emily was quick to comment on this. "It's so pretty, yet so simple." She said. "Things don't need complexity to be beautiful." Ferb nodded in silent agreement, and they both stood and watched the life of the forest pass by. 4. Sapphire The first time they had looked into each other's eyes, they had truly connected. Sapphire into sapphire, sharing the allure of a sweet, intelligent stare. And in that moment, they had one thought. No one can take this away from us. Ever. 5. Farewell It seemed so long ago now, the sad day when the two four year olds had to part. They thought they would never see each other; but fond memories and fateful happenings had brought them together again. Now the two made up for time lost, and what could have been became reality. 6. Indigo The dusky purple of the sky was reflected in the clear water of the lake. Schools of fish parted as two shadows cast their figures over the glassy surface. Their hands were intertwined, and they watched their mirror images shatter with the illusion of a still surface. In the silence, a bird called. All that mattered in the moment was them, as nature moved in its endless cycles, and all things moved forward around them. 7. Eclipse The moon shone a dull red over the world, as the total lunar eclipse took hold. As the two looked up at the strange and wonderful sight, Emily sighed. "Such a strange night." She said. "Strange and beautiful. Just like someone else I know." Ferb smiled. "You or me?" He said softly. Emily stared back into the sky. "Both of us." She concluded. 8. Fury Emily stared into the eyes of the man, burning with rage. How dare he manipulate her like that? As she prepared for the inevitable explosion, she felt a soft touch on her shoulder. Her anger shrank in shame, and she dipped her head in quiet acceptance of the gesture; rage would create nothing but trouble. She stepped back, not trusting herself to control her emotions. As she turned away, she heard the soft voice she was used to; but the change was terrifying. It was aimed at the man, and filled with malice over the gentle lull of kindness she was used to. "Go near her again, and you'll have me to answer to." 9. Connection She was all alone, trapped in her own mind by the one who wanted to keep her quiet. Her subconscious dreams were punctuated by the small sounds of the other captive. Only two others knew about them, and where they would be. In a stroke of desperate hopelessness, she concentrated on finding the emotional connection that would pull her through. And she sent a single thought across it, hoping for the connection to be stronger than reality. Tell Isabella I'm with him. Find us, before it's too late. 10. Rescue The room was dark and empty. The other one had been taken away long ago, and now she was awake to feel the loneliness. She had heard disconnected sounds from further up, but no one had come to find her. The door opened. A vein of light was cast across the floor, illuminating her slim body. The person who had opened it was in shadow, but as he came closer, he leaned down to her ear as he untied her. "I heard it." Ferb said quietly. "Your thought." As she pulled the material away from her mouth, she smiled, free at last. "Our connection is that strong." She said. "And I don't think I could have survived without it." 11. Freedom As the light breeze swirled through the soft grass, Emily spread her arms. As she closed her eyes, she felt a wonderful feeling of freedom and peace. She laughed, then felt arms around her waist. She giggled and squealed as she was lifted off the ground by Ferb. He placed her back on the ground, and she laughed. "The perfect moment." She said. 12. Fate When they met again, they weren't sure whether it was coincidence or fate. But they knew one thing; if they hadn't, something always would have been missing. And who could live their life like that? 13. Swirl As her skirt twirled around her, she laughed with the exhilaration of the dance. The music ebbed and flowed around them, and both she and Ferb could read it like a book; predict the next beat, prepare their next move. Nothing else mattered but the sweet sounds, twisting and swirling through their minds. 14. Protection Emily shrank backwards into the shadow of the trees, making no sound as she backed away from the snarling wolf before her. Then a twig snapped under her foot. Paralysed with fear, she waited for the attack. Then, a loud cracking sound came from a nearby tree, and the animal fled as a branch fell. Emily looked up into the tree; in the branch above was Ferb, holding his pocketknife, and she smiled. She knew that he'd always be there to protect her. 15. Pulse She could hear her heart beating in the utter silence. No wind, nothing moved. The beat eclipsed everything else. Then it became louder. It was two seconds before she realized the presence of another heartbeat; in sync with her own. And so stood the two, letting the beating of their hearts rise in their ears and their minds. 16. Breathless She fought to reach the surface as her flailing arms churned the water around her. She screamed, but a burst of bubbles was the only result. Finally, she gave up, sinking into the depths. The last thing she felt before she passed out was a strong pair of arms, lifting her to the light. The next thing she remembered was her eyes snapping open, as she coughed water out of her lungs. She barely had enough time to take a few wheezing breaths before she was enveloped in a warm, relieved hug from her silent rescuer. 17. Chain On her sixteenth birthday, she received congratulations, presents, and hugs from her family and closest friends. But her favourite was a small pendant on a thin silver chain. The small heart had tiny letters engraved into the back, and you had to be incredibly close to read them; F.F + E.K 18. Saltwater They sat on the moonlit beach, the sharp tang of sea spray drawn in every breath. As they watched, Ferb's hand brushed something smooth on the sand. It was an empty sea shell. He picked it up and leaned over to Emily, placing it gently against her ear. Her eyes widened as she listened to the strange echoes inside the shell, and she let it lull her into a daze. 19. Seclusion They were far ahead of the rest of the group, in a small clearing. The ground was dappled with golden light filtering through the treetops. They revelled in the sweet silence and seclusion of the spot, as their connection allowed them to pass through each other's minds. Within minutes, the spell was broken by a distant laugh, and the unwelcome snap back to reality was sad for both of them. 20. Laughter Emily cut smoothly through the water, her arms carving the clear surface. She stopped, and simply let herself float, her ears under the water. Seconds later, she was drenched by a wave. As she surfaced, coughing slightly, she noticed Ferb standing with an all-too-innocent look on his face. She laughed. "I'll get you back for that." She said. "Just try it." He answered slyly. 21. Scream She ran mindlessly though the twisting paths, fleeing from the chasing dog behind her. She screamed as she saw it gaining on her. Suddenly, she was pulled into a nearby bush, a hand pressed to her mouth as the dog raced furiously and obliviously past. She was released, and she turned around to see Ferb, crouching in the bushes. "Thanks." She said quietly. 22. Fade As he saw the light rise behind her figure, she was reduced to a glowing silhouette, her hair glistening gold with the light of the sun. Then her figure faded, to meld with the light. She stepped forward, a golden figure in the all-consuming rays. As she came closer and closer, she smiled. "You look like you've seen a goddess." She said. He smiled. "Maybe I have." 23. Starlight The silver lights twinkled in the black velvet sky. It was a clear night, and the moon flooded the path with silver light. As they strolled down the forest path back to the camp, owls hooted above them, sensing the intrusion of their woods. Emily looked up at Ferb's face. The stars sparkled in his eyes, as if they were in two places at once. She admired the beauty of the reflection, then turned her eyes away and back to the path. She would break the silence later. 24. Confusion Emily was lost. She no longer knew which way would lead her back to the safety of camp, and she was scared. Night was falling, and she didn't want to be in the unfriendly forest alone in the hours of darkness. She heard rustling nearby, and a face she recognized emerged from between two trees. "Ferb!" Emily said. "Thank goodness! Do you know the way back?" He held up the object in his hand; it was a ball of wool. She realized that he had left a trail from the camp looking for her. As she joined him, they walked side-by-side, following the trail back to camp. 25. Despair He tried not to show it, but the recent events had devastated him. Now Emily was missing too, and he only had a vague idea of where to find her. He didn't know what would happen if he and Isabella went there. All he knew is that he would fight to get her back. 26. Ultimatum As she gazed into his eyes, she felt as if her entire life had led up to this moment; all thirteen years of it. She asked a simple question; she expected a simple answer. But the implications were far from simple, and voicing the question was far from easy. She drew in her courage, and prepared to leap into the unknown. "Do you love me?" She said, short of breath even before he said it. "Of course." He said. "Now and forever." And with that, they drew together in a kiss, under the shadows of a tall forest oak, unknown to nobody except themselves. And, now, I'll be off to pick the fluff out of my teeth…nah, just kidding. Anyway, 9, 10 and 25 were a follow on of that little kidnap story that presented itself in number 20 of the previous chapter. And when Emily refers to "the other one", it's supposed to mean Phineas, but I wanted to make it a bit ambiguous. Also, the camp is the same one as in…10, I think it was (whichever one was Dare) in the previous chapter as well. And 18 was very vaguely based on the song "The Saltwater Room" by Owl City. Anyway, Mirror-chan is out. Okay, this will probably be the last pairing chapter, then I will get on to the…um, "requested" ones, starting with Perry, because DasSchnabeltier is still threatening to set D-Ferb on me (as awesome as he is). Then I'll do one for Vanessa, and then it may just be the end, sadly. But I'll write some more stories, don't you worry. But enough waffling. I present… Chapter Seven: Canderemy 1. Moment The first time she saw him, she knew she loved him. But she never thought he would feel the same way. So she always did whatever it took to please him, just to see him smile for her. And just waiting for the moment when he would love her back. 2. Crystal The music flowed around and through the shimmering surface, barely heard beneath the unbroken sheet of false crystal. As they sung together, Jeremy on the guitar, they knew that they would remember this moment forever. Indeed, years later, either could recall it, clear as day. 3. Missing When Candace told Stacy that she had lost her favourite necklace, Stacy passed the message on to Jeremy. He arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher house later that same day, with a surprise for Candace; an exact duplicate of the necklace she had lost. 4. Victory Before they realized that they both felt the same way, every successful outing felt like a huge victory. That fateful night, under the clear night sky, sound flowing around them after their unfortunate farewell in Paris, a feeling of pure ecstasy rushed through the both of them as their lips met. They both knew, at that moment, that it was meant to be. 5. Shy Thirteen year old Candace walked purposefully through the gardens, seeking the source of the rhythmic and joyful music brightening the area. She pushed her way between two hedges to find a small, enclosed area, where Jeremy sat alone with his guitar. She watched him for the next five minutes, until he strummed the final chord, and silence rang out. "You're really good." Candace said quietly. He must have known she was there, because he didn't miss a beat as he replied. "Thanks. You're a good singer; I've heard you at school." Candace blushed. "Thank you." 6. Understanding "I can't take it anymore." Candace said. "My own mother thinks I'm crazy; so do half of my friends!" She sighed. "Please tell me you don't think the same thing, Jeremy." He shook his head. "Of course not, Candace." He said soothingly. "Remember; I've seen what your brothers can do. It's not your fault or theirs that it vanishes. And it's only natural that you want your mother to know; they're your brothers, you don't want them to get hurt." Candace smiled, in spite of herself. "Thanks. At least one person understands." 7. Searching Candace scanned the audience, fear rising inside her. She didn't think she could overcome her stage fright if Jeremy wasn't there. Then she saw him; he was near the front, and as her eyes met his, he gave an encouraging smile. She smiled back, and relaxed. She took a deep breath, and her haunting song swirled around the auditorium, seemingly with a life of its own. 8. Breakdown She was in floods after hearing what had happened to her brother. Shining streaks marked her face as Jeremy tried to comfort her, as only he could. "Candace," He said softly, "tearing yourself up over this won't help. It's not your fault. What do you think he'd say, if he was here?" Candace sniffed. "K-keep moving forward…" She said, her voice cracking. "That's right." Jeremy said. "And the others will find him. So…" He said, catching a tear on the end of his finger, "please, stop crying." 9. Please As he pulled her limp form out from under the wreckage, he cradled her in his arms. She was slipping away; "Please…please, don't do this to me." He pleaded. He was interrupted by a yell from across the stage. "Cut!" Said Stacy. "That was great, you guys! We're totally going to ace this film assignment!" 10. Spirit Candace had always put her heart into her music; it was her one form of release, where she didn't have to worry about anything. Combine her with Jeremy, and their music took on life; racing through the minds and memories of all who heard it. 11. Meteor As the sky sparkled with the meteor shower, Candace made a wish. Jeremy, sitting next to her, did the same. Two people, one wish. I wish we could spend more time together. 12. Obscurity On the night of their formal, Candace made sure she looked perfect. But she still had her doubts. When Jeremy arrived to pick her up, she panicked. "Do I look okay? Does this clash with my hair?" Jeremy sighed, then laughed. "You look beautiful, Candace. You always do. Whatever you're wearing, it fades into obscurity, simply because you're so beautiful already." Candace flushed, and took his hand as they left for the dance. 13. Caring Candace always had trouble with swimming. Something about the graceful motions stumped her, and she couldn't pull it off. When she tried, she would end up in a clumsy dog-paddle. So when Jeremy offered to teach her, she jumped at the chance. He said it was because he cared about her, and didn't want her to risk her life teaching herself. 14. Reminisce Candace leaned back against the broad oak. She was eighteen now, and much more mature. As the wind tugged at her hair, cascading around her face, she remembered all those days when she would try to impress her boyfriend. Now she knew that he didn't need it. And as he moved closer beside her, she relaxed, and let all her worries blow away with the winds. 15. Innocence He didn't quite know what the feeling was yet. At fourteen, he had never truly experienced it before. All he knew was that the sight of her sent shivers down his spine, and her beauty took his breath away. The first feeling of love is always unrecognizable. 16. Daydream She was lost in thought, staring out over the churning ocean tides. How many years would it be before she could bring him here, as more than just a friend? How long would it take for them to get that far? She gazed into the horizon, swept away in the flood of thoughts rushing through her. 17. Flow All things flow. Seed to flower, cub to bear, egg to eagle. Feelings flow; dislike to fear, irritation to anger, like to love. With these two, 'like' was never an issue. Love to dependence, dependence to eternity. 18. Lifeless She touched the cold fur of Bucky, the now deceased family pet. He had been with them for as long as Candace had – longer, even – and losing him was an incredible shock for her. She turned away, tears flowing as she ran straight into her crush. He put his arms around her, in a caring hug which helped her regain composure, and lifted her out of her sorrowful world. 19. Flare The candles flared and waned as Candace prepared to extinguish them. It was her sixteenth birthday, and she and Jeremy had been dating for almost a year. The thought of his made her smile even more, and she held him close to her as she blew out the candles in one swift breath. 20. Synchronize They were similar in so many ways. Both teens, unsure of their place in the world. Both shared a love of music, and of each other. Both had younger siblings, who they protected in their own way. And both had thoughts and minds prone to wandering, reflecting on every aspect of their relationship. 21. Phobia Candace kept close to Jeremy as they walked through the haunted house. True, she was fifteen, and shouldn't have been scared, but she had always been a bit of a chicken. Some people might have laughed at her. Jeremy simply put his arm around her, and whispered to her. "Don't be scared. I'm here." 22. Fortune Neither truly realized how lucky they were to find such a perfect match. Almost reflections, in a way. Each emotion had a counterbalance in the other, each thought could be shared by both of them. They only knew of their fortune in how much they cared for each other. 23. Rush As they skimmed together through the water, Jeremy called out, "Remember when I had to teach you this?" "Of course," Candace replied, "and I couldn't have had a better teacher." And so they cut a path through the foam and waves, each movement mirrored by the other. 24. Glisten Candace watched the colourful fish dart around the bottom of the pond. The light shone from their scales, and from the pond's silver surface. In the calm water, she saw Jeremy's reflection above her, casting a shadow over the pure water. She looked up with a smile. "Fancy seeing you here." She said flirtatiously. "I heard you were around." He said. "It's as good a place as any to spend the afternoon, especially with company." Together, they whiled away the hours, talking, laughing, and watching the fish. 25. Rumour When Candace heard the rumour from Stacy, she could hardly believe it. She asked around; many others knew, too. She didn't know how she hadn't noticed; had she not been observant enough? But that didn't matter now. If the rumour was true, Jeremy returned her feelings, and her dreams were fulfilled in a moment. 26. Dawn As the red light flooded through the windows, Candace opened one eye. Jeremy was still asleep next to her. She sighed and smiled. He wouldn't wake for hours. It had been ten years since they began dating; even though they were living together now, almost nothing had changed. Each still knew the best ways to comfort and calm the other, they still shared in music, they still cared for their younger siblings. They were still reflections of each other. And they were still truly in love, and would be for as long as they lived. Ha, two updates in one day, despite that big, nasty assignment that I had to do over the weekend. Anyway, 4 is my little take on the kiss scene in SBTY, and 7 is the obligatory mention of the kidnap story that's popped up in the last two pairing chapters. Except this time, it's even more ambiguous! :D But yeah, next chapter will be Perry, so be waiting up for that! Mirror-chan is out. Peace! Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:Lists